


The Last Confession

by Idrilsparks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blasphemy, Dissociation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Self-Destruction, Traumatized character, Triggers, Violation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: And forgive us our trespasses,As we forgive them that trespass against us.And lead us not into temptation,But deliver us from evil.





	The Last Confession

**Author's Note:**

> In regards of Grâce à Dieu by Ozon.  
> Warning: This piece of work contains strongly offensive contents against Catholicism.  
> None of the events, places or characters mentioned in the work are related to reality and the writer strongly condemn any kinds or any forms of pedophilia behavior in real life.  
> ————————  
> 致敬歐容導演電影《以恩寵之名》。  
> 警告： 本作含有對天主教的強烈冒犯性內容。  
> 文中所有事件，場所與人物皆與現實無關。作者強烈譴責現實生活中任何種類或形式的戀童行為。  
> ————————  
> bgm：Le carnaval des animaux, R. 125: XIII "Le cygne"

The Last Confession

 

 

 

23/05/2006

格拉斯哥，蘇格蘭

 

我親愛的朋友：

 

夏天了，問你好！

近來我並沒有什麼事情要忙，反倒清閒下來有空寫點什麼。

~~復活節之後我一直無所事事~~ 初夏的格拉斯哥十分美麗！我剛剛搬來，還沒有太多時間探索周邊一切。 ~~這週日我去格拉斯哥大教堂看了看~~ 這週日我沿佳德河畔散步， ~~感到前所未有的平靜~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10/01/2007

格拉斯哥，蘇格蘭

 

我的朋友：

 

主顯節快樂，願主榮光照耀你！

~~我在做禮拜時聽聞聖安德肋堂在籌款翻修~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

08/11/2007

鄧迪，蘇格蘭

 

良友：

 

蒙主恩惠，給我一個寫信予你的機會。

我搬離了格拉斯哥，轉投在鄧迪市。格拉斯哥的一切都太繁鬧了。一個無所事事的人，更容易被自己的私慾牽引誘惑。鄧迪的盾徽說， _Prudentia et Candore_ 。 ~~誠如其所言，現在的我，所需不過是prudentia而已。~~ 正如另一句銘言， _Dei Donum_ ， 輾轉來到鄧迪，是我的機緣，也是主賜予我的際遇和禮物。

鄧迪的天氣相當好。不知道為什麼，我反而開始想念愛丁堡的風雨。圣奧古斯汀的走廊在陰雨天氣會響起吱吱嘎嘎的聲音，絨布窗簾下面沒有光。學生們聚在一起晚禱的時候，高地夜風在玻璃外傳來陣陣悲鳴。愛丁堡的雨遠比四十晝夜長。鄧迪的夏天幾乎不像蘇格蘭了。我搬來近一年，時常驚異於這座小城的陽光。或許誠如市徽所言，日光是主的禮物。我在鄧迪，每天的生活都非常固定， ~~和我原先~~ 我也樂於享受這種清閒。說享受言重了，但在這裡，我的身心完完全全地擁抱著主，而不需要掛心俗塵雜務。晚禱的時候我就會記起聖奧古斯汀。一切似乎都很久遠了，我的一生仿佛就是從那裡開始的。

但我不必要去回憶瑣碎的細節。冗余於美感無益。你瞧，除了禱文之外，我年少時也曾學過別的東西。它們原先已經被日漸淡忘，隱藏在日課，彌撒和誦詩之後，但在我在這座日光小城獨處的日子裡，書本上那些拗口艱澀的生字反而浮現腦海。即便是早於聖子誕生之人轉述的內容，也一樣可以印證聖言的精妙。你會否因為我說這話而替我感到羞愧。我也覺得是應當羞愧的！於我不再專注於品行的美德，而開始留戀形式的表象。但經文的形式也是精美的，如果要否認這一點，未免太過傲慢。我不知這話有沒有誇張，人如果要為自己辯解，那他就不再是心誠的了。事實是我們無從論斷自身之義。這些離經叛道的發言，還是把它們留給主來定奪吧。

或許是因為現下的節奏和曾經相去甚遠，我才有餘裕放縱自己的思維在不該滯留的地方漫遊。直言不諱地說，無所事事的生活使我感到痛苦。儘管我比任何人都要清楚空虛中的喃喃於事無補。如果我坦言過去的三個月不曾告解，不光是你，還有更多人都會感到驚訝。一年多過去，我已經逐漸放棄內心無濟於事的掙扎。更重要的是，我不知該如何面對那位羅網的主保。我的罪在更為隱密處，屢次的壞告解只會將無從彌補的過錯加諸他人。我既愛我的弟兄，便更不能讓他們困於我的不義。

~~我對任何人都不曾有過怨恨~~ 他們是各司其職的牧人，所做的一切都是隨從主的話語盡自己的職分。所以他們問出的任何問題和所做的決定都是基於羅馬的意志。對此我全心全意地服從 ~~，並沒有受什麼牽制而不得不低頭~~ 但有一點我供認不諱，在樞機面前我仍留有最後一件事，在他面前我沒有做到全然的誠實。但是我亦不曾欺瞞，也沒有矇騙。

那個人所求不過仁慈。迷途的羊歸圈，歡喜要比九十九隻更大。他所懼怕不過主的忿怒，可他既懷抱求主寬恕的心，我又要如何拒絕他呢。他誦完悔罪經，又說，以後不會再來了。這倒是真的讓我覺得驚訝。他去意已決，那我也不會阻攔。我只告訴他可以隨時回來，後來他也的確回來了。我坐在告解廳裡，聽見膝蓋跪在木板上發出的細微的悶響，和被壓在喉嚨底部低沈模糊的聲音。他隔著木窗說，寬恕我，神父。我因著父及子及聖靈的名義赦免他的罪，我還能看到他畫十字的動作。他的手蜷著，讓我想起普雷納神父。每當他在我面前唸完悔罪經畫十字的時候，手指也總是那樣蜷著。

要不是因為他的年齡，我甚至會懷疑是不是普雷納神父又轉世為人，再一次回來見我了。但是他不是在天堂，就是在地獄裡，多半。主啊，寬恕我所思。有那麼一瞬間，我是真的無法抑制呼喚他的衝動，想問他天堂是什麼樣子，也想問他我這樣勤勉地行潔淨之禮，究竟能不能彌補之前在他面前犯下的過錯，求得他的原諒⋯⋯

艾德加來取卷宗的時候顯得很痛苦。說實話，在信的末尾簽名時我並不覺得痛苦。我還太年輕，太無知，服侍主的時歲尚淺，尚且不能完全領會主的箴言，也尚未知道空無一物的生活比想像中要困難得多。我不禁在想，就讓我放肆地亂寫一氣——如果那真是普雷納神父，我或許還會問一問他天堂的景象。因為我深知自己的靈魂已不再歸屬安樂的國度，因我的怠惰，我應做而沒有盡到的本分，我全心痛悔。

仁慈的父啊，願你的名受顯揚，願你的國來臨，願你的旨意奉行在人間如在天上。求你今天賞給我們日用的食糧，但救我們免於兇惡。

阿門。

**Author's Note:**

> Wish you a peaceful, holy and blessed Good Friday.


End file.
